


Pretty Little Criminal

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [11]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorta roleplay, Spanking, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: February 11. Candy: What's better than spending time with your friends? Spending time with your friends eating candy. What sweets are your characters sharing (or fighting over) today?
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144
Kudos: 31





	Pretty Little Criminal

That was a dirty move and, by the looks of it, Nora was damn pleased with herself — though if she'd asked, he'd let her have the last of the gum drops. She kissed him, running her tongue along his lower lip; and then swiped the candy when his jaw started to go slack with a want to taste her mouth — and now she was giving him that smirk, taunting him to get even. He had a few thoughts, a few unfulfilled fantasies. His hand slid along her leg, stretched out across his lap — pulling her closer, fingers digging into the soft flesh and making her gasp. She was straddling him now, grinding herself down on him; she probably had similar thoughts to his. 

"Am I a criminal now, Mayor Hancock?" Her voice was low in his ear, the tip of her tongue flicking against his skin; a chill running down his spine — Nora knew how to get him going. Damn if she wasn't playing into his hand with that mock submission in how she addressed him formally — like she was begging him to punish her. "Do I have to face the law?" 

She was doing that already, if they wanted to get technical; he was the law in Goodneighbor — yeah, but they wanted to get physical, sensual and downright dirty. Her lips were back against his own, this time meaning the kiss and not just using it as a distraction — or maybe she was, he still hasn't figured her out after months of travelling together. Then again, he was more fascinated by the way her vault suit stretched and flexed against her body than how a woman's mind works. 

"Maybe later. But I want you bent over that desk first." His gaze slipped past her shoulder to his desk; he had a few sleepless nights fantasizing about Nora spread open for him on top, things getting knocked down in their lustful haze. She only gave him a smirk before slipping away — already missing her warmth and skin under his fingertips. But he was getting a show for it, he mused, watching Nora cross the distance over — her hip swaying with each step. 

She sent him a wink over her shoulder, showing her ass to him — no complaints from him, though. He watched as Nora shimmied out of her shorts, letting it slip down those slender legs he most enjoyed wrapped around various parts of his body — he had to admit, this was more than he expected. His fingers curled around his cock, stroking himself to full firmness as Nora shrugged off her blouse and ran her fingers down her sides — somewhat reminiscent of those early weeks, jerking off while she slept beside him. Not his proudest; and he was pretty sure Nora caught him once but had the tact to pretend to be asleep — maybe that's what all the constant torment was for. 

She took her time now, brushing aside her hair and slipping down the straps of her bra; a sigh drifting from her as she touched herself — whatever he thought of, Nora had a way to twist it to her control. Now only the thin fabric of her panties separated him from the glorious sight of her ass; wiggling out of it with exaggerated moves. Her stance widened as she laid across the desk; stretching out like a cat — his favorite view of Nora. 

"Is this fine, Mayor Hancock?" Fucking perfect, that's what it was; Nora naked, bent over his desk with a hand between her thighs — there really wasn't much where to go. He stalked across the room, still palming himself; grabbing a handful of ass — Nora purring as he squeezed and rubbed to his hearts content. There was no warning, just his hand striking across the smooth skin; her ass bouncing under his palm — that sound she made damn hot. 

"I've been waitin' to do that." His next smack pulled a whiny moan from Nora, her whole body shuddering as he returned to fondling her between slaps; each time pressing into his massaging hands more — it didn't seem as much of a punishment as he thought. Her skin had a rosy tint now, faint and probably gone in a few minutes — leaning down with soothing kisses and muttering against his skin. "Turn around, sunshine." 

His lips trailed a line across her side as she complied with his request— that's what was so amazing in Nora; she could command and obey the same. He wanted a taste of her but he only brushed a light touch against her skin, sending another shudder along her body — a soft cursing leaving her lips. Walking around his desk, he watched Nora's fingers dance where she expected his lips to be; glinting wetly in the late afternoon sun. There was some inexplicable beauty in watching Nora pleasure herself — maybe that he could take in every little reaction that otherwise escaped his notice. 

"That's it. Good girl." His fingers curled around her tits, his gaze stuck to her body — Nora's free hand clawing at his clothes in an attempt to get them off. He moved to undress after giving a soft bite to one of her nipples, her hips jerking against her hand at the contact. She's been eager now, lolling her tongue past her lips and sliding it against his tattered cock — probably half of Goodneighbor hearing his groan in response. Nora sucked him into her mouth, coaxing him deeper against her throat — her tongue fluttering against him with each shallow breath. He watched a second finger slide up into her as a moan vibrated along his cock — pulling his muscles taut with a shaky exhale. 

"Sunshine, you're making my dreams come true." It wasn't the first time Nora let him watch while she trembled and gasped with pleasure — but this was more, something sinful as she mouthed at his cock. He palmed at her tits again, flicking thumbs across the firm nipples — Nora whining with another quiver. He could let her finish and then come in her mouth, watch as excess dribbled down her chin before pulling her in for a long kiss — but he wanted to feel Nora against his body as she reached her high. 

He pulled back, dragging a frustrated little sound from her throat. His fingers wrapped around her wrist; pulling her hand to his mouth — his lips curling with a smirk as his tongue lapped at her skin. He scooped her into his arms, draping her legs around his waist — Nora warm and soft against him. She breathed out his name, pleading him without the words — if he wasn't so starved for her touch, he'd make her beg for it. 

Nails dug into his shoulders, her body going tense for a second; easing against him with a shaky exhale — maybe he was a little rough, thrusting into her with unrestrained desire. Her sounds became sultry again, the roll of her hips working against his thrusts — they were both close, chipping away the moments til their highs with each snap of his hips and each of her moans. A hand brushed against his chest, going lower and lower — slipping from his skin with a soft scratch. 

Nora's lips pressed against his own, each inch of her body trembling with a warning — falling apart in his arms a moment later. He didn't need much longer, riding out their highs in a tangle of limbs and breathy kisses. Her forehead came to rest against his shoulder, catching her breath — his mind replaying bits and pieces as the tension ebbed from his muscles. It was all he expected, more even; but the rush, his overwhelming need managed to ruin it in the end — they would need to give it another go when they are not so starved for each other's touch. 

"So, is my sentence over?" She had a soft smirk, her eyes twinkling with that glow that followed her highs; tousled hair and flushed cheeks complementing her look — a beautiful sight but utterly mischievous. He matched her smirk, pulling her in for a kiss — enjoying that little tension she waited with for the answer. 

"For now."

**Author's Note:**

> It broke somewhere in the middle. I aim to rewrite it in the coming weeks.


End file.
